


Cannonball

by StellaAuteur



Series: Getting Grangered [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaAuteur/pseuds/StellaAuteur
Summary: Hermione Granger has never been one to test the waters by sticking a toe in. She's more of a "Cannonball" type of girl. When it comes to telling the world (and her friends) about her relationship with Draco Malfoy, she's no different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> This is a little off shoot from Worthy Adversaries (a long multi chapter fic about Hermione and Draco) but I don't think you have to read that to read this. This one can stand alone too. I'm not sure if this will just be a one shot or if I'll write a bit more. I don't have tons of time to write regularly, so I'm just sort of writing whenever I can instead of a long multichapter something. 
> 
> If you did read Worthy Adversaries, this takes place after the epilogue about a month. Harry, Ginny, and Ron know about their relationship so far but that's it so they're about to reveal to the rest.

“Draco, I said it’s time and I meant it. Stop getting your panties in a bunch.” Hermione sighed, struggling, as always, with her hair.

“Panties? What in bloody hell are you going on about? You sound like a muggle film star. They’re called _knickers_ , Granger, or have you forgotten that you’ve been British born and raised your entire life?”

“I haven’t forgotten, ** _Malfoy_** , I’ve just been spending too damn much time with the American Minister of Magic. Their stupid speech is rubbing off.”

“Well stop saying panties, for Circe’s sake! The other day, I heard you say ‘oh my god.’ _Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of our era **does not say oh my god!** You sound like a bloody reality telly star!_” Draco bellowed from the other room.

Hermione sighed and just plain gave up on her hair. “Draco, love, come here, please?”

Draco peered his platinum head inside the bathroom where Hermione was getting ready and Hermione cocked both eyebrows sympathetically at him.

“What’s really going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about!” Draco huffed.

“Come closer.” Hermione beckoned.

“No.” Draco pouted, looking awfully close to his Hogwarts self.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, love, but I’m wearing a delectably low-cut dress. If you come closer, you can nestle in my bosom and get a face full of some award-winning cleavage.” Hermione winked at him.

Draco seemed to notice her outfit for the first time. Hermione was wearing a Bordeaux colored dress with a deep scooped neckline, that truly did show off her cleavage in a winning way. The dress was fitted tightly to her waist before it fluttered away femininely. She looked good enough to eat.

“Well okay, I’ll test out your cleavage, but I’m not going to be happy about it.” He burrowed his face where it belonged and pouted some more.

“What’s wrong, you egomaniac?” She lovingly stroked the white blond hairs on the back of his neck, knowing it would soothe him.

“Do we have to go?”

“Draco, you’ve been begging me to tell the world about us from the very first night. Tonight is our night! We’re going to go out to dinner and tell everyone! We should be celebrating!”

“But can’t we just sneak it out a little at a time? Maybe have them get to know us together as friends first, then reveal that we’re dating, then that we’ve moved in together. Why everything at once?”

“Malfoy, you wanted to **take out an advertisement in the DAILY BLOODY PROPHET?!?!** Now you’re asking if we can be _more subtle_ than going to dinner and telling people?”

“But this … personal. And face to face. And _within hexing range_ of every bloody male Weasley.”

Hermione sighed and gave him a squeeze. “Draco, how long have you known me?”

“We’ve been together two months.”

“That’s not what I’m asking. How long have you known me?”

“I don’t know – our whole – since we were eleven?”

“Exactly. And in that whole time, have you ever known me to be shy about confronting something. I’m a bloody Gryffindor for Circe’s sake, Malfoy!”

“Don’t I know it.” Draco grumbled.

“It’s like going into a cold pool - ”

“Why would the pool be cold?” Draco interrupted.

“What do you mean, why would the pool be cold?”

“Why would the pool be cold? What’s wrong with the pool?” Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

“Some pools are cold.”

“Are they broken?”

“Some pools aren’t heated or they are outdoors and the sun warms them.”

At this, Draco laughed so hard that it took several minutes for Hermione to get him back under control with much cussing about his “wizarding privilege” and “complete and utter ignorance” and “silver spoon fed face!”

“Draco, I swear to Merlin himself, if you don’t stop, I will never suck your cock again.”

“Granger, that’s just **mean!** ”

“I’m not kidding. You are so bloody entitled and just when I think you’ve changed you pull this elitist Malfoy Manor bullshite and we’re right back where we started – “

“I’m sorry, Mione, honestly – “

“It’s truly incorrigible! You’re as bad as _Lucius!_ ”

“Hey now, that’s just cruel.”

“Are you ready to behave?” Draco’s cock stood at sudden attention. They’d played Headmistress and Head Boy once before and it was one of their more memorable evenings.

“Yes, ma’am.” He immediately sat on the bathroom floor, legs crossed, head tilted, listening at attention.

“Well, then, I suppose I’ll continue. You should kiss my feet while I talk.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hermione smirked as Draco began to massage her feet, kissing her ankles. He really was quite easy to control when you knew what buttons to push.

“As I was saying before I was _so rudely interrupted_ , it’s like jumping into a cold pool. There are two options. You could test the pool’s temperature to see what’s it like, dipping one toe into the waters.” As she said this, Draco delicately sucked one toe into mouth.

Hermione didn’t particularly have a foot fetish and neither did Draco. What _did_ turn Hermione on was seeing _the infamous Draco Malfoy_ , “Slytherin Sex God” himself, former Death Eater recruit and Pureblood poster child, on his feet in front of her doing her bidding. He was completely submissive to her. Many nights, the tables were turned and he dominated over her, but once in awhile, she enjoyed taking control.

“You could see if it’s ready for you. If it’s too cold, you could take time to acclimate yourself, get used to the cold temperatures, get your body ready.” Hermione pulled Draco up to his knees so his head was at pussy level against her dress.

“Do you want to get my body ready, Mr. Malfoy? Test my temperature?”

“Oh yes, ma’am.” Draco moaned, hungrily.

“Very well, come unzip me. But pay attention to what I’m saying. I’ll be asking you questions at the end.” They easily could have cast a spell to remove her dress, but some things were sexier done the muggle way.

Draco slowly drew down her zipper and carefully laid her dress on the chaise in the bathroom to keep it from being wrinkled.

“Now we don’t have a lot of time, boy, you understand. So you’ll have to be quick about it. But that’s really my point. Some people take so long to get to know that cold pool, perpetually dipping one toe or foot into the water, then the other. They hem and haw and think and debate.”

As she spoke, Draco eased her lace thong down her body and put it aside, spreading her legs wide. He kissed up her thighs, hearing her start to breathe heavier as he went, anticipating his next move.

“I don’t like those people, Mr. Malfoy. I like people who get _right to the point_.”

Draco slid his tongue straight to her clit, finding it already wet and waiting for him. Hermione moaned and hissed “more.” He circled around her nub, flicking it as he went and she pressed her hungry body against him.

“I like people who say ‘this pool might be cold, but I’m going in anyway.’ I like people who _jump!”_ Hermione thrust her hips up against his face as he ate her pussy, his hands grabbing her arse. He was so good at it, she was already close.

“They call it a Cannonball, Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione said, panting now, getting close. “You back away from the pool, take a running start, raise your legs up and grab them and drop into the pool in a ball, to make the biggest splash.”

Draco’s tongue worked its way over her clit as he worked one finger inside her pussy, curving inside her. Hermione’s legs were starting to get weak.

“You want to ride my face to finish, ma’am?”

“Oh, uh, oh my – I don’t know, I’m so close – “ Hermione moaned.

“If you do, I’ll get a finger in that tight ass.” She cried out more at the thought as Draco continued, “I bet I can get you to squirt out of that pussy. Come on in, ma’am, the water’s warm.”

He gave his infamous smirk and she couldn’t help herself. She pushed him onto the cold bathroom floor and climbed onto his face, lowering her pussy over him. His hands went to her ass, spreading it wide.

With her on top, she was able to ride his face, rubbing her clit on his tongue, getting friction from his nose. Once she’d realized how much he loved the taste of her, she’d never been shy, taking what she needed from him, knowing she gave as well as she took, often letting him fuck her face.

She cried out as she felt him whisper a nonverbal lubrication spell on his arse. Their first long weekend together of full fledged sex, they spend half of it practicing and learning a few handy nonverbal sex spells so they never had to have wands handy.

He quickly worked one, then two fingers into her tight arse, as she cried out “holy fuck, Draco, holy fuck you are so good! I’m so close!”

“Squirt for me baby, I want to taste you – “ He had a finger in her pussy, curving inside and she could feel the fingers in her ass against it, pressing against her g spot. The pressure built inside and she pushed once, twice, three times, her clit against his face as he sucked.

And with that, she exploded. And squirted.

Hermione had barely rolled over when Draco hopped up.

“Okay, lets **do this!** ”

“What?” Hermione panted, still getting her breath back.

“I’m ready. Let’s go! Let’s fucking meet those Weasleys!”

“Draco – what on earth has gotten into you? 60 seconds ago, you were telling me you didn’t want to go, pouting and complaining?”

“I know. I changed my mind! Put on your dress. Let’s go. I feel great!” He cast a Scourgify on Hermione and tightened up his tie. “I look fucking awesome. I’m ready.”

“Oooookay …” Hermione stood up on wobbly legs and sat on the chaise, trying to find her knickers. “Just for curiosity’s sake? What changed your attitude? Was it my Cannonball speech? I thought it was pretty good, right? Motivational?”

“What? No. Hell no!” Hermione cocked an eyebrow and gave him her best _“don’t fuck with Granger”_ look.

“I mean, the speech was hot, babe. I mean – motivational or whatever it was you said, babe.”

“But?“

“But if I can get you to fuckin’ come and squirt like **_that_** in under 3 minutes flat! _There’s no WAY you’re getting rid of me!_ Who bloody cares what the Weasleys say! I’m a fuckin keeper!”

With that, Draco whistled a chipper song to himself, put his hands in the pockets, and careened into the next room.

“Hurry up, Granger, we’ve got a dinner date and we don’t want to be late!”

“Okay, okay!”

“And hey – “ He peeked his head back in the doorway, “I don’t wear panties and even if I did, they’d _never_ be in a bunch.” With that and a wink, he left the room.


	2. The Chef's Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming clean at the Wizarding world's hottest muggle/wizard mashup restaurant, The Chef's Cauldron. The room is ready, the crowd is gathered, but will there be a last minute dust up to shake things up? And why did Charlie come all the way from Romania? 
> 
> “Honestly, Hermione, I’ve thought about that night often. And I have to tell you – tonight, you look good enough to eat.”  
> “No one’s eating anything. Take your fucking hand off her fucking back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't leave it hanging without seeing how the announcement came off. And I was curious about Charlie! I mentioned in Worthy Adversaries that they had a one night stand and missed out on the chance to have him make a reappearance in that story - so he's back!

Standing outside the hottest new Wizarding restaurant in London, Hermione suddenly wondered if they’d made a giant mistake. They’d made the plans, strategized, and debated, but had they done it right?

Blaise was the mastermind behind the restaurant (and many others). This one – cleverly named the Chef’s Cauldron – was a mix of muggle and wizarding techniques and recipes. It was run by a half-blood team of Tracy Davis, a former Slytherin who ran the chef side of the business, and Anthony Goldstein, a former Ravenclaw and Dumbledore’s Army Member who ran the financials and the front of house. 

Hermione had told Ginny and Harry about her relationship with Draco. Ron walked in on it, _literally,_ mid doggie style fucking – they still didn’t like to talk about it. Other than that, Hermione had managed to keep her relationship under wraps, which was her preference.

Draco often teased her that the Sorting Hat had placed her in the wrong house for all of her Slytherin level scheming, but Hermione preferred to have control over the way in which their relationship came out.

As far as Draco’s friends and family were concerned, Blaise was in on it from the night of the Gala, whether Draco wanted him to be or not. Other than that, he’d kept a tight lid, despite his suffering while Hermione was away for several weeks for work and their fate was uncertain. After their return, they’d quickly and unofficially moved in together at Draco’s flat, although Hermione still made appearances at hers so not to alarm friends with her absence.

So when planning this night, they easily enlisted Blaise’s help with the _where_. Draco insisted that it _not_ take place at the Burrow.

“Neutral turf, Granger, neutral turf. You don’t give the enemy home field advantage. I need to see the whites of their eyes!”

“Are you just spouting off random quotes you’ve heard from war and sports films?”

“They can never take my freeeeedoooom!”

“I really have to monitor your telly watching at my place. This is getting out of control. Is that from Braveheart?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I’m saying is, there’s no way in bloody hell I’m telling them at the Burrow with all their gingered hairs pointed at me and their beady eyes staring at me and judging me and saying ‘you aren’t good enough, we hate you, we know she slept with Charlie and we like him better.’”

“You are a ridiculous man. First of all, no one knows I slept with Charlie except me, Charlie, and the great Lord above. That was a one off.”

“Thanks for calling me the great Lord above. That’s a new one, but I accept.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

“Second, they will get over it. Do you really think it matters where we tell them?”

“I feel the need – the need for speed!”

“Draco –“

“You can’t handle the truth!”

“Draco – “

“We are the Titans! The mighty mighty Titans!”

“Are you just going to keep yelling film quotes until I agree to do it somewhere else? Besides the Burrow?”

“Affirmative!”

“Okay, fine. Incredibly immature, but fine. You’re entitled to how you feel. Where would you like to go?”

“Somewhere public. Where they can’t Avada me without punishment.”

“What is it you think they’re going to do? We have Harry’s backing. We have Ginny’s backing. We don’t exactly have Ron’s backing, but he’s stopped actively fighting against us.”

“He’s going to tell them I fucked you from behind and fingered your arse and I don’t know if he heard but I think he heard – and if he _did hear,_ then he’s going to tell them that I fucked you in the arse!”

Hermione smacked Draco in the face. He just stared at her.

“Sorry but you needed that. You’re bloody going mental, you are. Take a breath! He’s not going to tell his whole bloody family about the pervy stuff he caught us doing. And even if he does, they’re polite enough to whisper about it behind our back like we always do at family parties, not out in the open.”

“Oh.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So maybe a restaurant?” Hermione suggested.

“Fine. Blaise owns a lot of those.”

“In a private room?”

“Definitely.”

So here they stood, frozen outside the restaurant, trying to get their nerves up to go inside.

“We can do this.” Hermione said.

“Fucking right.” Draco said.

“Why aren’t we moving?”

“I’m waiting for you.”

“I’m waiting for you.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Ladies first.” Draco motioned.

“Oh for fucks sake, take off your frilly knickers, grow a pair of balls, and get your arses inside!” Ginny yelled. “You’re making me sick!”

“Where the bloody hell did you come from?” Draco shrieked.

“The real question is how the hell did your voice get so high. You sound like a First Year girl. You sound like me before my period. You sound like – “

“Okay, alright! I get it! I’m going!” Draco rushed inside before she could continue.

Ginny winked and smirked at Hermione. “Works every time. Let’s go, you too.”

************************

An hour later, there was quite a crew gathered in a private room at the Chef’s Cauldron. They knew they were there for a party at Hermione’s request and that she had some news, but didn’t know the why. Most assumed she’d received another promotion or had big news about one of her charities. While it was unusual for Hermione to celebrate herself, sometimes others pressured her into a party or marking a special occasion. Post War especially, her friends had a “stop and smell the roses” attitude that they forced upon Hermione as well.

What puzzled the group was the guest list. There were the normal attendees – the Weasleys (even Charlie had made it from Romania), Harry, Luna, Dean and Seamus, Neville, and a few other close friends from the Ministry or Hogwarts.

But that’s when it got weird. Draco Malfoy was there. He’d gotten friendlier with Harry, but as far as anyone knew he wasn’t on Hermione’s radar. Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis were in attendance, but seeing as he owned the restaurant not entirely bizarre.

And then it got inexplicable. Theo Nott was there. Narcissa Malfoy was there. A few other Slytherins and people they didn’t know.

George grabbed Ron by the arm and steered him towards a bar set up in the corner.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” George asked.

Ron turned the particular shade of pink he turned when he was trying to hide something. “Nothing. I don’t know. What do you mean?”

“This is bollocks. Who are all these people? Is Granger doing a charity thing with the Malfoys?”

“I don’t know. Firewhiskey, please?” Ron flagged down the bartender furiously.

“Oh nonsense. You know something, Ron, you’re practically rose colored. Tell me and tell me now before I hex your balls.” George sneered, grabbing at his wand.

“You’ll do no such thing. Hi George.” Granger eased her way between the two of them and gave George an easy kiss on the cheek. “How are you?”

“What the bloody hell is going on here, Granger? Who are all these people?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Make that three, please?” She motioned to the bartender and smiled easily at George. “Stop pestering your brother. Even if he wanted to tell you, he can’t. I made him swear a wand oath until the evening is over.”

Hermione heard a familiar deep chuckle from behind her and stiffened. This could get awkward.

“Did you honestly, Hermione? Now that’s just cruel.” Charlie slid up next to her at the bar as the bartender set down the three firewhiskeys and smirked at her. “You know he’s incapable of keeping his mouth shut.”

“Hence the oath.” She cocked an eyebrow.

Ron huffed, frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair, and said “This is bollocks. I’m going to the loo. Tell me when it’s over.”

“Oh Granger, now you’ve gone and _made him mad_.” Charlie teased, winking at her.

“Well seeing at I’m getting absolutely **_no_ ** information here, I’m going to go interrogate a delicious looking blonde over there.” George picked two firewhiskeys off the bar and nodded at Charlie, in what seemed like a sign of respect.

It worried Hermione. Did he defer to Charlie? Good Lord, how many people knew about her on off with Charlie? They better announce this relationship fast. She straightened up, looking to move away from Charlie quickly, not realizing that her chest stuck out more as she straightened.

“You look good, Hermione.” Charlie’s eyes looked her over, scanning down her low-dress to her peep toe heels.

_Oh no. Oh fucking no._

“Thanks – I’ve just got to – “ Hermione started to try to make her exit.

“So good, it makes me want to play a round of Quidditch with you again.”

_The last time we “played Quidditch” we ended up with me taking you deep inside on the grass outside the Burrow. Not exactly what we had planned for tonight._

_“Charlie – listen, I’ve really got to – “_

He put his hand on her lower back and Hermione immediately tensed, knowing that if Draco was watching, this was going to be a _very big problem_. Draco was a lot of things and jealous and possessive were right up there at the top.

“Honestly, Hermione, I’ve thought about that night often. And I have to tell you – tonight, you look good enough to eat.”

“No one’s eating anything. Take your fucking hand off her fucking back.” Draco sneered.

“Draco, I – “ Hermione started

“Who the fuck are you to tell me – “ Charlie asked, startled.

“Wait, hold on.” Hermione stepped back from the bar and away from both of them. “It’s okay. Charlie, please listen! Draco, don’t!” Hermione grabbed Draco’s hand, holding it.

“He fucking touched you, ‘Mione! He thinks he can _touch you_.” Draco looked disgusted.

“Of course I can touch her! I’ve known her 12 fucking years! She’s my friend, she’s lived in my fucking house! We’ve – we’ve – “ Charlie stopped, not wanting to reveal they’d slept together. “Who the fuck are you?”

Their voices had raised and the entire room was now watching.

“Please calm down, both of you, I beg you. We can just talk about this. It’s okay. Draco – you know you can calm down.” Hermione pleaded, her eyes begging him.

“Did you just call him _Draco_?”

“Yes!”

“He thinks I’m fucking _nothing_ to you, Granger. This is so fucked up. He thinks he can _have_ you.” Draco looked furious.

“Of course I can have her, I already have!” Charlie shouted.

With that all hell broke loose. Draco seemingly forgot he was a wizard and went after Charlie muggle style, swinging and punching. The rest of the Weasley brothers rushed to his defense and went to help him.

Thankfully Blaise Zabini, having known Draco since they were in nappies, was smart enough to see this coming and jumped to action before it could truly explode. He cast quick stunning hexes at both Charlie and Draco and looked at the rest of the Weasleys.

“Are you going to stop and act like the grown men you are? Or do I need to stun you too?”

Thankfully, they had the wherewithal to realize they were in a high-end, luxury restaurant, look embarrassed, and stopped in their tracks.

Blaise looked at Granger.

“You want to take it from here?”

She quickly cast levicorpus, immobulus, and rennevate charms on Charlie and Draco, leaving them frozen but aware in two chairs at the front of the room.

“You’re both idiots and gits and just made total fools of yourselves. You’re an embarrassment to man and wizardkind. Now if I release you, can you apologize to the room and each other and allow me to explain?”

She waited, realized they were frozen and couldn’t answer, so she realized the immobulus charm.

“Yes Hermione,” Charlie said quietly, his head hung low.

“Fine, but you better explain to him and the whole room right friggin now, Hermione.” Draco said steely.

“I didn’t hear my apologies.”

“Sorry ‘Mione.” Charlie said, quietly.

“Not just to me!” she scoffed. “You interrupted everyone’s nice time!”

“Sorry everyone. That was really awful behavior. I’m truly sorry. Very immature.” Charlie said.

“Draco?”

“I’m sorry for letting it escalate. I am. That was messed up. But I’m not sorry for telling him to take his hands off of you.” Draco pouted, with his arms crossed.

“He doesn’t understand, Draco. You get that, right? That’s why we’re here, tonight? Yes?” Hermione scolded.

“Yes.” Draco admitted, begrudgingly.

“So can you try again, for real this time.” Hermione pleaded.

“Sorry. But you’ll get it in a minute. But sorry.”

“I think that’s as good as we’re getting folks. Okay, Blaise and Tracy – can we see if everyone has an alcoholic beverage? I think that would be a truly fabulous life choice. Yes?”

Everyone nodded. The people who didn’t went and got one.

“I think some people should have two. Honestly. I’m not kidding. Can we get Charlie another? And maybe all the Slytherins?”

“Granger – stop stalling. Let’s do this.” Draco groaned.

“Okay, the thing is … people change …” Hermione had, of course, planned a lovely speech and practiced it in front of the mirror, but the events of the night had shaken her.

Draco stood up, the spells having worn off.

“Hermione and I shagged after the Gala a few months back at Malfoy Manor. I really like her. I convinced her to give a shot even though I was a complete and utter prat to her in school and don’t deserve one. Now she’s my girlfriend. We live together at my flat in London and I really want to marry her insufferable arse one day, but she wants all you lot to be okay with it. So please be okay with it, yeah?” He took a long breath and looked at Charlie.

“I get that loving her means the entire fucking Weasley clan and _all their perpetual offspring_ , which will likely be in the **_bloody thousands because you people breed like rabbits_** , will be in my life. I get that. But you cannot touch her like you do. Like it’s casual. Like it’s nothing. Because I waited twelve years to touch her and now I don’t want to share. Okay?”

Charlie’s eyes were wide as saucers in total shock. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.

“You want this.”

“Yeah Charlie, I want this.”

“He’s good to you?”

“He’s amazing to me.”

“He treats you right and doesn’t look down on you?”

“He looks at me like I’m the only thing that matters.” Hermione said quietly.

“You are.” Draco said, grabbing her hand.

“Okay, then.” Charlie said, nodding at Draco.

“Okay.”

“Oi!” Ron shouted from the back.

“What, Ron?” Hermione groaned.

“Can we eat now? I’m bloody starving!!”

"Hear hear!" Narcissa Malfoy cheered, raising a glass. Everyone cheered with her.


End file.
